Si yo perdiera la memoria
by LluviaDeOro
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un mago atormentado por su pasado, pero que pese a todo había encontrado su y 'vivieron felices por siempre', o al menos eso creía, hasta que un accidente deja a su amada esposa sin memoria, ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que todo lo que recuerda son los insultos que le hacia de jóvenes?


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenece Rowling

Bueno, esta es mi primer historia, así que estoy bastante nerviosa, antes que nada disculpen las faltas que pude tener.

Esta historia participa en DramioneFest2016 del grupo "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortifagos". El tema seleccionado fue "Hermione y Draco están casados y ella pierde la memoria".

El plan era un one-shot, pero creo que me excedía un poco, así que lo dividí.

Espero y les guste.

Si alguna vez perdiera la memoria, ¿Harías algo para entrar de nuevo a mi vida?...

Ella era una importante Doctora en Londres, había atendido miles de casos y aun con sus muchos años de experiencia sabía que el mundo iba mucho más allá de lo que se veía a simple vista, ella era lo que en el mundo de su hijo se conocía como muggle.

Cuando Eddy era un pequeño ella no lograba entender porque las cosas explotaban o simplemente se movían a su alrededor sin motivo aparente, fue hasta unos años más tarde cuando llego una carta de una escuela llamada Hogwarts donde le explicaban que su niño especial era en realidad un mago y que en dicha escuela lo ayudarían a controlar su magia, dejarlo ir fue difícil, pero sabía que eso era lo mejor para él, o al menos eso pensaba, hasta que años después la guerra se desató ante la llegada de un mago oscuro. Fueron tiempos difíciles en donde supo poco o casi nada de su hijo, hasta un día en el que Eddy volvió y le explico que la guerra había terminado, el mago tenebroso había sido derrotado gracias a un famoso "Trío Dorado", a partir de ese momento escucho cientos de historias y visto miles de fotos de dichos jovencitos, de ahí que reconocía a esa inconsciente mujer de la camilla, ella no era otra que Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra.

Draco había llegado lo más rápido que había podido al hospital muggle después de que Harry se apareciera en su apartamento y le dijera que Hermione había tenido un accidente, no conocía los detalles, pero ante la idea de que estuviera herida, su corazón se había detenido y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia allá.

Cuando llego a recepción no podía dejar de gritar para que alguien le explicará lo que ocurría y al no obtener respuesta su miedo paso a ira en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y las amenazas comenzaron a fluir, después de la perorata sobre la demanda que interpondría (termino que conocía obviamente gracias a Hermione), sintió una suave mano sobre su hombro y al voltear vio a Ginny Potter quien transmitía su apoyo con una firme mirada que le decía que debía calmarse. Draco miro a su alrededor y vio el escándalo que había armado y sintiéndose peor por no haberse controlado se sentó en la sala de espera mientras los Potter hablaban con más tranquilidad con la recepcionista.

Sabía que no había estado bien armar todo ese jaleo, pero dudaba que alguien pudiese entender lo que en ese momento sentía, lo último que sabía de Hermione era que estaba comprando su regalo de aniversario, esa era la razón de que la hubiesen encontrado en un barrio muggle, ella siempre le regalaba cosas no mágicas, como el teléfono celular que tenía en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Hermione le enseñaba acerca de un mundo que había sido desconocido e incluso odiado por él, ella lo había cambiado, ya no era ese chiquillo mimado que tanto la había hecho sufrir, la guerra le había hecho entender cuan equivocado había estado y Hermione lo ayudo durante todo ese proceso con paciencia pero sobre todo con amor. El no entendía como nunca vio toda la belleza que ella poseía, siempre la creyó guapa (aunque nunca lo dijo en voz alta), pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue conocer la bondad de su alma, después de eso ya no pudo alejarse, supo que ella era todo lo que quería y Hermione con su nobleza característica olvido el pasado y también entrego su corazón.

Ahora él estaba en esa silla de hospital aterrorizado de que algo le hubiese pasado y el sin poder hacer nada.

\- Dicen que la Doctora vendrá pronto- explico Ginny - ¿Quieres un café o algo?

\- No, gracias – contesto Draco, ni siquiera había visto cuando Ginny y Harry se le habían acercado - ¿Saben que fue lo que ocurrió?

Ginny se mordió el labio y miro a su marido nerviosa, ambos conocían el temperamento de Draco y sabían que lo que le dirían lo pondría peor.

\- Suéltalo ya Potter – dijo el rubio al notar que ese par le ocultaba algo – merezco saber que le paso a mi mujer.

Harry se apretó el hueso de la nariz preparándose para la reacción de Draco.

\- Mm veras…. Hermione estaba haciendo algunas compras y la asaltaron antes de llegar al callejón Diagón.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo coño ocurrió eso?! ¡¿Y su maldita varita?! - pregunto Draco con su rostro rojo ante la furia que sentía.

\- Bueno Malfoy ellos no saben eso, lo que imagino es que ella intento sacarla y antes de poder hacerlo ellos…- suspiro con molestia Harry – la golpearon en la cabeza para después huir con el bolso.

-¡¿Por un puñetero bolso?! ¡¿Lastimaron a Hermione por un bolso?! ¡Malnacidos hijos de….

\- Draco por Merlín, cálmate – interrumpió Ginny – vas a conseguir que ahora si nos echen.

\- Es que no puedo concebir que por un maldito bolso la hayan lastimado, cuando les encuentre les arrojare un cruciatus que….

\- Debería tener más cuidado con lo que dice Señor, según se no se puede hablar de magia cerca de muggles–dijo una mujer detrás de ellos, haciendo que pusieran toda su atención ante tan bien escogidas palabras – Soy la Doctora Clark y yo le pedí a mi hijo que les avisará sobre su esposa- dijo estirando el brazo.

\- Muchas gracias Doctora- dijo Drago mientras aceptaba el apretón de manos- ¿Podría decirme como se encuentra?

\- Está un poco aturdida y no recuerda lo que sucedió pero sus signos vitales están bien, no he podido hablar mucho con ella por las enfermas que están por ahí, pero está bien que uno de ustedes pase a verla.

-Yo pasaré – dijo de inmediato Draco

\- Esta bien, sígame- la Doctora Clark camino hasta una puerta de madera y se detuvo – Recuerde que es probable que aún se encuentre mareada, por favor no la canse- dijo la mujer y dejo que Draco entrara.

Era una recamara completamente blanca con una pequeña cama, y ahí estaba recostada Hermione, con una ligera bata y un ceño bastante fruncido.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Hermione mientras subía sus sabanas hasta el pecho.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí?- contesto confundido ignorando el miedo en los ojos de la castaña – Vengo a verte, estaba tan preocupado- vio que Hermione tanteaba el buró como buscando algo - dijeron que te habían atacado y me aterre – se acercó con los brazos extendidos hacia la cama y en ese momento ella salto y tomo un pequeño objeto filoso y lo apunto hacia él.

\- Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más Malfoy –siseo.

Draco se quedó estático, la Doctora había dicho que quizás estuviera confundida, pero esto iba más allá del aturdimiento, lucia aterrada y sus ojos se disparaban de un lado al otro buscando hacia dónde ir. La puerta se abrió y entro la Doctora Clark quien se detuvo un momento al ver a Hermione de esa forma.

Hermione vio a la mujer y comenzó a gritar - ¡Malfoy a ella no la metas en esto, ella no ha hecho nada, solo por favor, por favor déjala ir!

\- Señora por favor cálmese- dijo la Doctora – Baje eso y...

Fue interrumpida ante la entrada de Ginny y Harry que miraron la escena atónitos.

Hermione suspiro con algo de alivio y se echó a correr hacia Ginny buscando refugio, la pelirroja no sabía que estaba pasando, nadie lo entendía. Draco salió del aturdimiento e intento acercarse obteniendo solo que su mujer retrocediera.

Harry reaccionó al final y con delicadeza tomo el brazo de su amiga.

\- Hermione tranquila, ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Como que qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no ves quien está ahí? – dijo desesperada señalando al rubio.

\- si – contesto un consternado Harry – es Draco, tu...

\- Hermione, sé que estas confundida y no recuerdas como llegaste aquí – interrumpió la Doctora – pero necesito que me digas en que año estamos.

Hermione frunció el ceño, no sabía que estaba pasando y tenía mucho miedo ante la pregunta de la mujer – Es mm 1998.

El cuarto se quedó en silencio, nadie se movió hasta que se volvió abrir la puerta y un alto pelirrojo entro.

\- Hermione- suspiro dicho pelirrojo – estaba tan preocupado- dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

La castaña se lanzó a sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- ¡Ron! Tuve tanto miedo de que te hubiese pasado algo – se despegó un poco y lo golpeó en el pecho- ¡Cómo pudiste dejarnos!

Ginny encajó las piezas en ese momento.

\- Hermione, eso fue cuando estaban buscando Horrocrux.

\- Ginny por Merlín, cállate.

\- No Hermione, no entiendes, eso fue hace 7 años.

Hermione se puso pálida y de inmediato la ayudaron a regresar a la cama, Draco no sabía qué hacer, le estaba costando procesar lo que ocurría, la siguiente conversación apenas la escucho, lo único que entendió es que Hermione había perdido la memoria, no recordaba más allá del tiempo en que estuvo buscando Horrocrux con Harry, él se sentía un intruso en esa habitación, solo estaba ahí parado tratando de entender cómo fue que paso esto, hasta que una pregunta de Hermione lo saco de su ensoñación.

\- Y en todo esto ¿el que pinta aquí?

Todos parecieron incómodos ante la pregunta, Draco no sabía que decir, ¿Cómo iba a explicar aquello?

Ginny quien siempre había aprobado esa relación decidió que rompería el silencio.

\- Bueno Hermione él está aquí porque mm es tu esposo, estas casada con Draco.

Hermione frunció el ceño dudosa y quizá un poco enojada.

\- Vamos Ginevra no juegues, ¿Por qué diablos me casaría con un mortifago?

Draco sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, jamás desde que había iniciado su amistad con ella la había escuchado hablar con tal desprecio, si, había sido un mortifago, pero había pasado siete años intentando reparar el daño que había hecho, sobre todo intentando merecer a esa mujer que estaba en la cama y que ahora lo veía como si no fuese nadie.

-Te casaste conmigo porque me amabas Hermione, sé que con lo que vivimos en Hogwarts te es difícil entender pero así fue – contesto Draco mirándola a la cara.

-¿Difícil? –dijo Hermione lentamente- Me llamaste sangre sucia cada día por años, elaborarse un plan para que más mortifagos entraran a Hogwarts y mataran a Dumbledore, creo que va más allá de lo difícil.

Draco no podía mirarla a la cara, la culpa lo invadió, sabía que eso era cierto, pero era algo con lo que ya habían lidiado hace ya varios años, pero esta era otra Hermione, una no tan dispuesta a perdonar como lo estuvo antes, esta Hermione seguía inmersa en la guerra y en los rencores hacia quienes la habían lastimado.

-Bueno, ahora no es momento de hablar de esto- dijo una muy incómoda Ginny – creo que lo mejor es buscará el traslado de Hermione a San Mungo.

Draco había llegado a su apartamento para alimentar a Crookshanks y para buscará ropa limpia para Hermione, después de hacer la maleta se sentó en la orilla de su cama y pensó en lo que la medimaga había dicho, como la falta de memoria no había sido por medio de magia no había forma en que ellos pudiesen hacer nada, lo único que cabía por hacer era mostrarle recuerdos por medio de un pensadero. Por lo abrumador del proceso lo mejor era que los recuerdos fueran vistos poco a poco y en ese momento ella estaba viendo los recuerdos de Potter y de Weasley.

Crookshanks se acurruco en las piernas de Draco pidiendo un poco de atención.

\- pff- suspiro cansado- No te preocupes ella está bien, justo en este momento está recordando el tórrido romance que tuvo con esa comadreja, aún falta tiempo para que pueda ver mis recuerdos-dijo con bastante acidez.

Esa semana paso insoportablemente lenta, Draco iba todos los días a ver a Hermione pero casi siempre era ignorado, no adrede por supuesto, pero ella se veía siempre incomoda cerca de él, sobre todo ahora que entendía el significado de la cicatriz que Bellatrix le había hecho.

\- Debes entender que Draco ha estado muy arrepentido por lo que paso esa tarde – dijo Harry al notar que Hermione había lanzado un suspiro de alivio al ver que el rubio había salido por un café.

-Sí, sé que dicen que es diferente y puedo verlo, es solo que no entiendo como termine con él, las cosas iban al fin bien...– se detuvo la castaña antes de terminar esa frase, estos últimos días había visto los recuerdos de Ron sobre su relación y de solo pensarlo se sonrojaba al ver que el pelirrojo guardaba demasiados detalles sobre aquello. Había estado enamorada de él por años y no entendía como si todo iba tan bien (como el ojiazul recordaba) todo se había acabado. Ella veía a Draco y se sentía mal porque no tenía la menor idea sobre que hablar con él y solo permanecía sentado en un sillón observadola cuando creía que ella no lo veía. Harry había hecho mucho hincapié en que Malfoy se había negado a reconocerlos en Malfoy Manor, y aunque si bien eso decía que él no era del todo malo, no era suficiente para que ahora fuese Hermione Malfoy.

\- Bueno, eso es algo que no sabría contestarte Hermione, pero creo que deberías de darle una oportunidad, después de todo están casados – guiño el ojo Harry.

Hermione se mantuvo enfrascada en sus pensamientos por un rato después de que se fue Harry, hasta que Ron entro a su habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el pelirrojo acercándose demasiado a ella. Por años había extrañado la cercanía y la complicidad que había compartido con Hermione y que después de su ruptura se había ido marchitando y en ese momento se sentía afortunado por volver a tener.

\- Bien, me siento bien – dijo la castaña preparándose para entrar a un tema que sabía podía ser bastante incomodo – Ron, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Sospecho que aunque te dijese que no, igual lo preguntaría- contesto riendo.

\- Bueno es que igual me conoces- dijo correspondiendo a la risitas.

\- Si, te conozco muy bien

Hermione se puso nerviosa ante el tono en que su amigo lo dijo y decidió cambiar el tema antes de que no supiera que hacer.

\- Ron, yo vi tus recuerdos y mm no entiendo, ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Por qué terminamos?

Ron se sonrojo ante la pregunta.

\- No lo sé Hermione, honestamente nunca lo entendí del todo, como viste no fue una pelea ni nada lo que nos hizo terminar, solo tomaste una decisión y dijiste que era lo mejor para ambos.

Hermione se sintió terriblemente culpable y no supo que decir en ese momento y después de un largo rato de incomodidad Ron se fue dejándola vagar en sus pensamientos hasta que se quedó dormida.

\- Traigo buenas noticias- la despertó una voz cantarina.

\- ¿Qué buenas noticias?- contesto con voz ronca una Hermione aun adormilada.

\- Mañana te dan el alta.

Hermione despertó de golpe ante tal declaración.

\- Y ¿A dónde voy a ir?

Ginny miro a todos lados memos al rostro de Hermione

-Los medimagos piensan que lo mejor es que sigas con tu vida como antes, que te rodees con las cosas con las que convivías a diario, es decir que tienes que volver a tu casa con mm Draco, mientras sigas viendo los recuerdos en el pensadero- dijo muy bajito su mejor amiga.

Hermione se puso más pálida que un papel.

\- Ginny pero yo que voy hacer allá, ni siquiera puedo entablar una conversación con él, ahora imagínate vivir en el mismo techo.

\- Tienes que poner de tu parte, de verdad él ha cambiado y te adora, eran muy felices juntos.

\- ¿De verdad?- dijo muy sorprendida

\- Claro, ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro, solo hace falta que veas sus recuerdos y lo entenderás.

\- Ginny – dijo con algo de timidez- ¿Tu sabes por qué las cosas con Ron no funcionaron? Yo le pregunte, pero él dice que nunca lo supo bien.

\- mm – suspiro Ginny- bueno es que Ron nunca lo entendió, bueno debes saber que es mi hermano y lo amo, pero la realidad es que no te hacia completamente feliz, me dijiste que sentías que algo faltaba y es que tú siempre has sido ambiciosa y tan capaz y el bueno… un poco más mm tranquilo, él no te impulsaba y eso de poco a poco fue que su relación decayera, es normal que no te dieras cuenta de ello en sus recuerdos ya que eso Ron nunca lo vio.

Hermione pensó lo que su amiga dijo, era obvio, el pensadero solo mostraba imágenes no sentimientos y encima eran imágenes desde el punto de vista de otra persona, jamás podría entender que es lo que había sido de su vida viendo solo con el pensadero.

\- Sabes Ginny tienes razón, el pensadero no me ayudara a entenderlo y también tienes razón con Malfoy mm es decir Draco, yo le daré una oportunidad.

\- Hermione no sabes cuánto me alegro, el realmente lo ha pasado muy mal, entonces ¿qué harás?

\- No veré sus recuerdos.

-¿Cómo?- dijo algo aturdida Ginny- pero si no los ve entonces…

\- Bueno dejaré que él me lo cuente así no veré solo lo que paso, lo escucharé de sus propios labios, es mi marido, su palabra debería valerme.

\- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón – vio su reloj y en seguida la preocupación la inundó- Hermione se me ha hecho tardísimo, tengo entrenamiento y ya voy demasiado tarde, me voy pero te veo en la noche- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y corrió a la salida.

Aun con todo y prisas vio en la sala de espera aun martirizado Draco.

\- ¿Has comido algo? No te ves muy bien – dijo mientras se le acercaba.

\- Comí hace un par de horas, pero no tengo hambre en este momento, pero gracias pequeña comadreja- dijo con lo que debía ser una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Bueno sabes que siempre me preocupó por mi cuñado- dijo Ginny mientras lo empujaba juguetonamente

\- Quizá pronto futuro ex cuñado.

La sonrisa de Ginny desapareció en ese instante.

\- Vamos Draco entiendo que es un momento difícil, pero no digas esas cosas.

\- No Ginny no lo entiendes, no sabes lo que es ver al amor de tu vida sin recuerdos de ti, o peor aún, con los recuerdos de una persona que ella odió no tienes idea de lo que es ver que cada que te acercas incluso solo para asegurarte de que este bien te mire con desconfianza, por días he sido solo un intruso en esa recámara, veo como ríe con ustedes, como confía, mientras apenas nota que existo y cuando me pilla mirándola porque no puedo despegar los ojos ante lo hermosa que es, ella simplemente se incomoda y me rechaza Ginevra, no digas que lo entiendes porque no lo haces- dijo aumentando la voz ante cada palabra.

Ginny no podía sentir otra cosa más que una profunda tristeza, después de todo lo que ellos habían pasado no era justo que esto ocurriera, por su amor habían afrontado amigos, padres a toda la comunidad mágica y Hermione ya no recordaba nada de eso.

-Tienes razón, no lo entiendo. Pero debes luchar por ella, demuéstrale quien eres, que vuelva a conocerte – dijo mientras le sostenía la mano – la enamoraste una vez, acaso ¿No puedes dos?

El rubio subió la mirada y pensó en lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Además, ella está dispuesta a regresar a su apartamento, por lo que ya no tendrás a tanto entrometido ahí –le guiño un ojo – en fin, me voy que si no me corren- soltó a Draco y se dirigió a la salida- por cierto – dijo antes de irse- ella no quiere ver tus recuerdos, quiere que tú se los cuentes todos.

Draco sonrió por primera vez en días, así era su Hermione, una bruja extraordinaria, que a pesar de tener magia a su disposición hacia las cosas a su modo, un poco más esperanzado entro a la recamara de su mujer.

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente para encontrarse a Draco dormido en el sofá, despertaba con esa misma vista cada día desde que estaba ahí, lo que ella no sabía es que Draco solo fingía dormir, porque toda la noche se la pasaba observándola, viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba entre sueños, así era la única forma en que podía verla sin que se sintiese incomoda.

Hermione lo observo por primera vez con claridad, había perdido esa inocencia característica que todos habían tenido de niños, sus rasgos eran más afilados y si de niño había resultado lindo (aunque si alguien se lo hubiese preguntado lo negaría rotundamente), de adulto era la perfección encarnada, pómulos altos, nariz recta, uno labios rellenos, un cabello rubio que casi llegaba a ser blanco y unos ojos que en ese momento a pesar de estar cerrados guardaban un iris de un extraordinario gris, definitivamente era atractivo, aunque ella nunca se había dejado llevar solo por las apariencias, ese era un punto por el que entendía que en primera instancia se hubiese fijado en él.

Draco sintió su mirada y abrió los ojos, Hermione se sonrojo como si la hubiesen pillado haciendo alguna travesura y el solo sonrió de manera cálida.

\- Buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Draco intentando sonar casual.

-Buenos días, bien, ¿Y tú?- dijo Hermione con voz ronca y aun sonrojada.

Draco sabía que no estaba bien, pero no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba preciosa con el cabello enmarañado, sus mejillas rosas y esa voz ronca que le hacía recordar todas esas mañanas que por años habían compartido, si bien en un principio fue raro para el dormir con alguien debido a sus pesadillas ella siempre se había mostrado comprensiva. Draco amaba a esa mujer más que a la vida misma, sabía lo que era estar solo, lo supo por mucho tiempo y si bien entendió que él había pasado todo ese tiempo apenas sobreviviendo fue cuando Hermione entro a su vida que al fin comprendió lo que era vivir y no concebía su vida sin ella.

-Mejor ahora- dijo sonando un poco críptico.

Hermione sintió que Draco había tenido toda una charla interna antes de contestar eso pero no podía poner las manos al fuego por ello.

\- Hoy me dan de alta- dijo Hermione con algo de timidez.

\- Lo se, hable con Ginny sobre ello.

\- oh – Hermione se sintió avergonzada porque no sabía que era lo que su mejor amiga pudo haber dicho, sabía que se le iba la lengua de vez en cuando - ¿Y que más te dijo Ginevra?.

Draco soltó una carcajada ante el sonido del nombre completo de la pequeña comadreja, Hermione solo lo utilizaba cuando se sentía molesta y en este caso lo estaba pensando que podría haber contado algo de mas, ¿Acaso ocultaba algo?

-Tranquila ella solo me hablo de tu alta - Hermione lo miro anonadada, jamás había escuchado reír al slyterin, su risa era profunda, algo ronca, era un espectáculo verlo reír de ese modo- bueno quizá comento algo acerca de que preferida que yo te contara mis recuerdos en lugar de que tu solo los vieras.

Ante esa declaración Hermione se despabilo un poco – Si, bueno hasta ahora he visto los recuerdos de Ginny, Harry y Ron pero a ellos los conozco, puedo imaginar lo que pensaba o sentía en esos momentos pero mm bueno en nuestro caso es algo diferente, sería como ver una película e intentar adivinar lo que sentíamos- se interrumpió ante un pensamiento – mm bueno para empezar una película…

\- jajajajaja – soltó intempestivamente una carcajada el rubio – vamos Hermione claro que se lo que es una película.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Pues sí, después de ver tantas veces Casablanca como no iba a saber…

-¿Viste Casablanca?

\- Vimos Casablanca Hermione cientos de veces, después de todo es tu película favorita.

Hermione no creía lo que estaba oyendo, Draco Malfoy había visto Casablanca con ella y no una, sino, según el muchas veces, pero lo realmente sorprendente era que nadie sabía que esa era su película favorita, sus padres la habían obligado a verla muchos años atrás y había quedado fascinada, pero no se sintió cómoda admitiéndolo después de todo lo que había dicho en un principio, así que guardo ese secreto celosamente de todos, y el hecho de que Malfoy lo supiera solo hablaba de la mucha confianza que le tenía.

\- ¿Puedes adivinar mi película favorita?- pregunto Draco con una enorme sonrisa

Hermione lo pensó pero había demasiado por donde escoger y no sabía que películas podría haberle mostrado – me temo que tendrás que darme una pista- sonrió tímida.

\- ok, mm "yo soy tu padre" – dijo mientras cubría su boca con sus manos haciendo sonidos entrecortados.

La castaña estalló en una carcajada - ¿Star wars es tu película favorita?

\- Pues claro, con todos esos láser y naves, el drama de los hermanos, pero sobre todo que al final el malo se vuelve bueno – dijo algo sonrojado Draco.

Hermione se conmovió mucho con aquello, quizá en su juventud lo creyó malo, pero en el momento en que Harry le contó que en la torre de astronomía Draco había bajado su varita se dio cuenta de que esa pose elitista era algo tan inculcado que nunca se había detenido a pensar en si era o no lo correcto, simplemente lo aceptaba.

\- Aunque Gladiador también fue muy buena- dijo Draco intentando cambiar el tema

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Oh mm bueno esa es algo un poco más reciente, de hecho ahora que lo recuerdo esa fue la primera película que me llevaste a ver, fuimos en el estreno

\- ¿Fuiste a un centro comercial muggle? – cada cosa que Malfoy le decía, le costaba creerlo, cuanto había cambiado.

\- Deja de sorprenderte tanto, casi es ofensivo – dijo come la barbilla en alto – sabes, te llevarás una sorpresa cuando salgamos de aquí.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- mm ya verás – el rubio se acercó a la puerta - será mejor que te cambies, iré con la medimaga y arreglar el papeleo para que podamos ir a casa- dijo mientras salía.

"Casa", Hermione tenía una casa con Draco Malfoy, ¿que encontraría ahí al llegar?

Draco tomo la pequeña maleta de Hermione y vio a la castaña mientras intentaba acomodar sus indomables rizos.

\- Déjalos así, luces preciosa.

Hermione se sonrojo ante el cumplido y él pensó que había cosas que nunca cambiarían, que aunque su mujer no lo recordara ella seguía siendo la misma, hace unos días temió que ella pudiese cambiar, pero no, esa era su tímida y hermosa Hermione, enternecido por la reacción y antes de que ella se diera cuenta la cargo en sus brazos y se apareció en su apartamento.

\- Hogar dulce hogar- dijo Draco con una sonrisa

\- Podrías haberme prevenido y no solo tomarme en brazos Draco Malfoy – dijo con el ceño fruncido

\- Bueno como es tradición que él marido entre a la casa cargando a su mujer pensé que sería buena idea, después de todo no recuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos- dijo mientras la bajaba, para después robarle un beso en la mejilla

Hermione vio sus ojos grises y se asustó al ver la intensidad de sus sentimientos, ¿Algún día podría verlo así?

Algo comenzó a frotarse en su pie y al bajar la vista encontró a Crookshanks, emocionada lo levanto en el aire y lo abrazo.

\- ¡Oh por Merlín, tuve tanto miedo por preguntar por ti! – dijo mientras le hacía mimos al gato

\- No te preocupes por él, solo velo sigue tan gordo como siempre, lo he cuidado bien

\- Crookshanks no está gordo- dijo indignada, mientras se mordía la lengua para evitar preguntarle "¿Tu lo cuidaste?" a Draco comenzaban a molestarle esas preguntas

\- Jaja, claro es solo su pelaje – el gato se escapó del abrazo de Hermione para ir directo a las piernas de Draco y frotarse ahora contra él - ¿Lo ves? Te dije que ella estaría bien – le dijo al gato mientras lo acariciaba.

Hermione vio la escena y corroboró que su mascota era un gran juez del carácter.

Por primera vez desde que llegaron se dio la oportunidad de ver a su alrededor y se sorprendió gratamente, el apartamento era por lo que se veía muy grande, ellos estaban en el lobby que se encontraba decorado de una manera simple pero elegante, comenzó a caminar y se encontró con el salón que tenía una imponente chimenea con grabados alrededor, a un lado estaba un pequeño mueble con un estéreo y algunos discos, ella se acercó curiosa, una cosa era que Draco hubiera aceptado experimentar algunas cosas muggle, pero tener ese tipo de cosas en su propia casa era un nivel muy diferente, vio la colección de CDs y encontró sus favoritos: Los Beatles, Eric Clapton, Michael Jackson, Elvis, entre muchos otros que también incluían música clásica. Motivada por este descubrimiento exploró en cada habitación encontrando más cosas muggle, un lavaplatos, una licuadora, incluso había un cuarto con un televisor y un reproductor de películas, Hermione no podía creer todo eso era lo mejor de ambos mundos.

Fueron al segundo piso y un emocionado Draco se adelantó y abrió una puerta, se hizo a un lado para que Hermione pasara, ella vio su sonrisa ladina e imagino que esa sería la biblioteca, pero aun con ese pensamiento no estaba preparada para lo que vio, era una habitación enorme, era casi como todo el piso de abajo, no se explicaba aquello, pero no le importaba, cada centímetro estaba tapizado de libros, volúmenes gigantescos de magia antigua, libros de alquimia, de transformaciones, recorrió con sus dedos las estanterías y encontró libros también de origen muggle, esa habitación era "el sueño", tardo mucho más en salir de ahí que de las otras habitaciones pero Draco espero con paciencia, sabía que este era su momento.

Después de un largo rato Hermione decidió que seguiría con el tour y más tarde regresaría a su pequeño Edén. Al salir recorrieron el pasillo y pasaron junto a una puerta pero el rubio se vio un poco incómodo en cuanto ella se detuvo.

\- Mm esta después, tengo que mostrarte algo primero.

Caminaron hasta otra puerta, Hermione entro y de inmediato se dio cuenta que esa era su recamara, no era como las habitaciones para invitados, esta guardaba un ligero atisbo de su aroma y también el aroma del rubio. Era amplia, estaba regida principalmente por una cama de cuatro postes, con sabanas grises y un cuadro justo detrás de esta, en cada lado tenía un pequeño buró, supo que el izquierdo era su lado cuando vio un muy transparente camisón, Hermione sintió sus mejillas calentarse al notar que estaba sola en SU recamara con SU marido, quizá eso de haber regresado a esa casa no se lo había pensado tan bien, ¿dónde dormirían?, ya va que llevaban un tiempo casados, pero para ella era como si se hubiesen dejado de odiar apenas hace unos días, ¿él esperaba otra cosa?, Draco de inmediato vio que algo le pasaba a la castaña e intento cambiar la dirección de sus pensamientos.

\- De aquel lado está la puerta del closet y la otra la del baño, si gustas, puedo dejarte un rato para que te cambies

\- mm si, está bien, gracias

Draco la sintió bastante cohibida, no quería presionarla, así que prefirió salir.

Hermione soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo, todo esto iba demasiado rápido y eso que solo le estaba enseñando la casa, no estaba ocurriendo otra cosa y ya se sentía sofocada, se estaba haciendo un problema más grande de lo que pensó. Después de un rato levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que tenían terraza (ante la incomodidad de estar con Draco solos en la recamara esto había pasado por alto), ella se puso de pie y camino hacia allá, la vista era maravillosa, sentía el aire golpear su cara y aun así no pudo evitar sentirse atrapada.

Draco tenía sus manos sobre su cara, estaba sentado en el salón mientras veía el fuego de la chimenea, se sentía desesperado, Hermione llevaba un unos días en la casa y en todo ese tiempo apenas había salido de la biblioteca, al principio él iba a preguntarle si necesitaba algo, o si quería comer e incluso le había propuesto salir, pero ella siempre se negaba intentando ser cortes, Draco trataba de entenderla pero le dolía su indiferencia, extrañaba a su esposa y sus intentos por acercarse resultaban siempre infructuosos, la amaba por sobre todas las cosas y quería que fuera feliz y comenzaba a preguntarse si podría serlo con él a su lado.

Ya era de madrugada cuando decidió subir acostarse, si bien le era difícil dormir en la habitación de invitados era mejor que estar en el salón hasta que el sol saliera, al pasar por la puerta de la biblioteca vio que salía algo de luz, preocupado porque Hermione no estuviese durmiendo bien entro y se encontró a su esposa completamente dormida, se sintió tentado en dejarla ahí para poder seguir viéndola pero sabía que al día siguiente amanecería adolorida y eso fue suficiente para que la idea desvaneciera, se acercó y la cargo para llevarla a la cama, la miraba enternecido mientras la acostaba, muchas veces hizo esto antes, pero ahora las cosas eran tan distintas, ella no quería estar cerca de él y con todo el dolor de su corazón se prometió que si no podía hacer feliz a Hermione la dejaría libre.

Hermione había sido consciente de que el sueño la había vencido mientras aún estaba en la biblioteca, así que cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba en su habitación, no le costó imaginarse a Draco llevándola hasta ahí y de Inmediato la culpa la inundó, ella sabía que se había estado portando muy mal, siempre evitándolo y negándose ante cualquier ofrecimiento, pero se sentía extraña con él alrededor así que se enclaustraba en la biblioteca como una pequeña niña asustada.

-Valiente Gryffindor– se dijo.

De pronto escucho su estómago rugir, tenía mucha hambre, después de todo el día anterior apenas si había comido, decidió ponerse una bata y bajar a prepararse algo, aún era temprano así que esperaba no encontrarse con su esposo.

Camino por el pasillo que daba a las escaleras, por primera vez no iba a hurtadillas ya que pensaba que aún era demasiado temprano para ser descubierta, cuando vio aquella habitación que Draco no le había mostrado el primer día, le dijo que después lo haría y bueno, eso obviamente no había ocurrido, claramente culpa de ella. No se había detenido a pensar demasiado en ello, siempre más preocupada por ser descubierta vagando, pero en ese momento la curiosidad le pico y decidió simplemente entrar.

A lo largo de su vida Hermione se había llevado grandes sorpresas, cuando recibió su carta a Hogwarts, cuando Víctor Krum la invito al baile, hace no mucho cuando le dijeron que se había casado con Draco Malfoy, cuando este le contó de las películas que habían visto o cuando vio que esa casa estaba llena de aparatos electrodomésticos, todas habían sido cosas que la habían descolocado bastante, pero nada, absolutamente nada la había preparado para la sorpresa que en ese momento se llevó. La recama era completamente blanca, a primera vista muy simple, pero en medio de esta había una preciosa cuna y a un par de metros una mecedora con un pequeño oso de felpa, Hermione se acercó y tomo al osito y luego puso una mano sobre su abdomen, sabía que no estaba embarazada porque en los estudios que le hicieron en el hospital no había salido nada, pero entonces, ¿Qué significaba aquello?

-Veo que a pesar de toda tu curiosidad no se ha ido- dijo Draco desde la puerta.

Hermione volteo en su dirección y lo vio con una túnica, aquello la extraño ya que desde que habían llegado siempre lo había visto en vaqueros.

-Perdí la memoria, no la personalidad- dijo intentando sonar segura.

-¿En serio? La Hermione que conozco no se la vive escondida en la biblioteca, ella afronta los problemas – Draco estaba furioso de que ella estuviese ahí, en días no había salido, no se había preocupado por preguntar acerca de su matrimonio y ahora solo había decidido entrar a esa habitación, sentía que le restregaba en la cara todo lo que habían sido y que y ya no eran.

\- Yo lo siento, no pretend…

\- No hay necesidad que te disculpes por no querer estar cerca de mí, no te preocupes que solo iba a la habitación para recoger un par de cosas antes de salir, así que podrás andar libre por la casa- dijo y se giró para ya irse.

-Espera, por favor espera, yo sé que me he portado mal, pero por favor explícame que es esto.

– Supongo que es muy sencillo, debe serlo para ti, eres una mujer brillante después de todo – Draco fijo su mirada en el rostro de su esposa y vio lo perdida que ella se encontraba, por muy enojado que estuviera no podía dejarla así, tomo un largo suspiro – era para nuestro hijo.

Hermione inmediatamente llevo sus manos en gesto protector hacia su abdomen.

-¿Yo…?

-No, no estas embarazada

-Entonces, ¿Por qué todo esto?

-Un par de días antes del asalto, decidimos que era momento de tener un bebé, de iniciar nuestra familia y esa misma noche compramos las cosas - le dolía muchísimo hablar sobre esto, habían estado tan felices con la decisión de ser padres y ahora solo unas semanas después estaban más alejados que nunca.

Hermione había tenido tantas dudas con respecto a su relación con Draco, pero esto había sido como una bofetada, ellos habían decidido tener un hijo juntos. Para ella no había muestra más grande de amor que esa, ¿Cómo seguir dudando sobre si su relación era real o no?, no podía, quizá no recordaba, pero ahora estaba completamente segura que ella había amado a Draco más que a nada.

-Bueno ahora que he saciado tu curiosidad, es momento de que me vaya.

Esas palabras despertaron de sus ensoñaciones a la castaña

-Pero, ¿A dónde vas?

Draco quería ser grosero, quería decirle que después de tantos días de ignorarlo él podía irse a donde le viniera en gana, pero solo le basto ver sus enormes lejos marrones para declinar esa respuesta.

-Muy temprano recibí una lechuza, hay un pequeño problema en el trabajo y necesitan que vaya.

Hermione se sintió avergonzada, ni siquiera sabía que él trabajaba, lo había visto a diario en la casa, así que supuso que vivía de su herencia, lo más probable era que solo había descansado para cuidarla, ¿Y cómo lo agradecía ella? Ignorándolo, se sentía como la peor de las malagradecidas y no sabía ni como preguntarle por su trabajo.

Draco vio como Hermione bajo la mirada hacia sus manos y supo justo lo que estaba pensando.

-Soy alquimista

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

-Que no te sorprenda tanto, siempre fui bueno en pociones.

\- Yo no quise ser grosera, ni mucho menos, solo que pensé bueno, de jóvenes te imaginaba se otra forma.

-mmm ya me imagino, pensabas que tendría un trabajo en el Ministerio o algo así, ¿Me equivoco?

Hermione solo se sonrojo y esa fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

-La política indudablemente es más lo tuyo, yo prefiero hacer de este un mundo mejor a mi manera – dijo y le dio una sonrisa ladeada.

\- ¿Cómo dices? –se extraño ante esa elección de palabras

-Bueno Hermione el proyecto en el que trabajo es para encontrar curas contra enfermedades mágicas y muggle, tu fuiste quien me ayudo cuando me hablaste de las inyecciones- miro su reloj – Bueno como dije antes, es una urgencia con la que debo tratar así que mejor me voy.

\- Draco, ¿crees que cuando termines con tus asuntos, podríamos ir a dar un paseo?

El rubio se detuvo un momento sorprendido por la pregunta, pero de inmediato se recompuso

-Es una cita- y le guiño un ojo

Hermione por primera vez en lo que llevaba en esa casa se sintió esperanzada.


End file.
